Truth or Dare-Ranger's Apprentice
by WisperRanger26
Summary: The whole war started because of a simple game. Maybe I should start at the beginning... "I challenge you to a game of...TRUTH OR DARE!" Gilan said. "I challenge you all to it!" he said, pointing at Halt, Will, Evanlyn (sorry, Cassandra), Alyss, and Lady Pauline. What will happen next? Bringing back truth or dare! Woohoo! Rated T because there is swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_The whole war started because of a simple game. Maybe I should start at the beginning..._

"I challenge you to a game of...TRUTH OR DARE!" Gilan said. "I challenge you all to it!" he said, pointing at Halt, Will, Evanlyn (sorry, Cassandra), Alyss, and Lady Pauline.

"I accept!" Everyone chorused...except one person.

"I have a few brains, so I shall sit back and watch." Pauline said. She knew where this all was heading.

"Fair enough." Alyss said. "I've never played, and it sounds fun so I'll give it a go."

Gilan nodded, all of a sudden seeming very serious. "Meet me at outside Halt's cabin in five!" He called, running away.

"Ok..." Will said.

*5 minutes later, outside Halt's cabin*

"Ok, I call this game to an official start!" Gilan said. He was being very...official. There was no other word for it. Just, official.

"Kay, I'll go first." Halt said. "Gilan, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go an entire _week_ without coffee!" Halt said viciously.

Gilan paled. "Oh no, Halt... Please, no..." he said, but to no avail.

"A week." Halt said.

*The next day*

"Alright Gilan, your sentence starts today!" Halt said cheerily. Everyone was there, because everyone wanted to see his reaction-from start to finish.

"Ungh..."

Apparently, Gilan cannot get up easily without the promise of coffee looming over his head.

"Get up or a swear I will put you in the tree." Halt threatened.

"Ok, ok, I'm up. Geez Halt, you always gotta use force." Gilan said, stumbling out of bed.

*Noon*

"This is pure torture..." Gilan moaned. His head felt like it was splitting apart, and Halt wasn't helping matters any by always having that cup of coffee right on hand. He still felt half asleep.

"Don't worry, only another 6 and a half days left!" Will said, grinning. Cassandra (ha, I remembered to call her by her real name!), Alyss, and Pauline all watched with amused expressions. Horace on the other hand, already knew what was coming next.

"Will, tree." Halt and Gilan said at the same time like they had planned it.

"Why?" asked Will, confused as to why he was being punished.

"You're questioning your betters." Halt said easily.

Will scowled, having walked right into that one, and sulked his way outside and up the tree.

*the last day, so one week later*

Gilan was outside practicing archery. Halt, as usual had a cup of coffee and was practically waving it under his nose. Gilan however, was over his coffee addiction. Not that he wasn't going to get Halt back at some point in time for all those hours of headaches and panic attacks. Seriously, those happened a lot.

"Halt, I am over it, ok?" Gilan said.

"No you're not, you're a Ranger, therefore you will never be truly 'over it' as you put it." Halt said.

Gilan lowered his bow to look quizzically at Halt (for once, instead of Halt looking at Gilan quizzically), then shook his head and went to collect his arrows. Of course, they were all right on the bulls eye mark.

*End of the coffee ban (finally)*

"Ok, Gilan! Your coffee ban is over!" Alyss braced herself, expecting to find Gilan stampeding over to the cabin to get his coffee, but was met by a confused Halt. "Isn't he going to get his coffee? I thought he couldn't wait for his ban to be over." Alyss said, also confused.

"Dunno. He _says_ here's over the addiction, but I don't believe him. Once addicted, always addicted." Halt said. They walked inside.

And saw Gilan chugging down his second cup of coffee in about thirty seconds. Not that they knew it was the second. He brought the cup down from his mouth and gasped, not having breathed during those thirty seconds.

"What took you guys so long?" he said as if he had been expecting them for hours.

Halt's palm met his face once again. Maybe it's true love after all!

*Later, outside on the grass*

"Ok Will, truth or dare?" Gilan asked.

"Umm, dare." Will said, honestly quite scared for both options.

"I dare you to...attack Halt." No sooner were the words out of his mouth, Will was on Halt. This just proved how fast his reflexes were. The fight lasted for a full few minutes, with Halt and Will both struggling to gain the upper hand.

Gilan reasoned that if Will won, he got his revenge on Halt. If Halt won, well, Halt won. Will better win, Gilan thought.

Finally it was over, with Will just barely managing to wrap his arm around Halt's throat. He then proceeded to apply pressure until Halt's struggling became feeble. Only then did he let go. (Of course Will won, Halt even admitted that Will was better than he was in book 12!)

"I won!" Will shouted, astonished as well as afraid for retaliation from Halt.

"Ok, um, Evanlyn, truth or dare?" Will asked, expecting truth.

"Dare." Her voice rang through the clearing.

"I dare you to...dress up super fancy. Like, _really_ fancy." Will said.

"Yuck!" Evanlyn said, scrunching up her face. But she complied.

*Later, at Castle Araluen (am I spelling that right?)*

Will couldn't say anything. Evanlyn (crap, Cassandra) walked out, moving even more graceful than a swan.

Her dress was a pale pink hue, and consisted of a shirt that ran past the knees, stopping just above her ankles. It had three layers, each one ending silky lace. There were pink rubies (dunno, just go with it) scattered over the top of the dress, and she wore a bracelet consisting of those same gemstone laced on a string. On her neck lay a necklace also with the pink ruby, this one slightly bigger (but not gaudy) and brighter, laying just above the neckline for the dress. The sleeves ran just below her elbows, consisting of pure white silk fabric. Her hair was worn braided down the back. (Descriptive, no?)

"Wow." was all anyone could say.

"Ugh this thing is uncomfortable." Cassandra (yes I remembered!) said, fidgeting with the skirt.

*Back at the cabin*

"Truth or dare Alyss?" Cassandra asked.

"Truth. Someone's gotta do it sometime!" Alyss said, not caring to do a dare.

"What do you truly think about that one courier that you worked with those last two missions?" Cassandra asked, smiling deviously.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit, thought Alyss.

What the...who the hell is this guy? thought Will.

Alyss of course kept her composure very well, not even starting a tiny bit. "He's a good friend, no more. A good worker." She said coolly, and that really was the truth. He was a good friend of hers, but Will had captured her heart.

"Ok, Halt. Truth or dare?" Alyss asked. She was already plotting.

"Truth. I don't plan on humiliating myself like you fools." Halt said, shocking everybody.

"Ok Halt..."

 ***Imma line break***

 _Yes, I'm just leaving you on this huge cliffhanger. What will Alyss ask Halt?!_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Truth. I don't plan on humiliating myself like you fools." Halt said, shocking everybody._

 _"Ok Halt..."_

"Ok Halt...describe exactly how you felt when you first met Pauline." Alyss said, grinning evilly.

"Fuck." Halt said.

"Go on." Will and Gilan prompted.

 ***Imma line break***

 _Side note: ok, first off: sorry for intruding in on the story. Second: Do not read the next scene if you cannot take Halt going beet red. Seriously. Also Pauline. Cause she's there too. But this scene was literally so hard to write, like seriously. I had to get the right amount of Halt, Halt's feelings, and everyone's reactions, as well as not make Halt seem like a complete and total fool/idiot. Not that he needs help but...sorry, couldn't resist! Halt always made comments like that to me so I'm just getting him back. Sorry this side note was so long!_

 ***Imma line break***

"Erm, I was..." Halt hesitated, looking for the right words. "astounded by her, erm, beauty, and stuff." Halt finally finished, turning redder than a strawberry. Pauline was Halt's color, just a few shades lighter. Only a few, mind you.

"Gilan, truth or dare?" Halt asked, wanting to be onto the next topic.

"Ummm, well, I get humiliated either way so I suppose dare." Gilan said, hoping this one wouldn't include no coffee.

"I dare you to find Blaze a nice stallion." Halt said, grinning like a wolf.

"Fuck you."

"Not a nice thing to say to your mentor." Halt said, more to be annoying to Gilan than anything.

"Fine."

*Later that day*

 _Who is this, and why is he-oooh._

'What, dumbfounded by his good looks, Blaze?' Gilan thought-asked.

For once there was no answer. Blaze gave out a whinny and trotted over to where the stallion stood, looking all regal and everything.

"You happy now, Halt?" Gilan asked.

"Very."

"Will, truth or dare?" Gilan asked.

"Urm...truth. Why not?" Will said. He'd rather have his pride wounded, rather than his body. Not that he had much pride.

"What's your opinion on boars?"

"I'll hunt them all down then kill them, then bring them back to life so I can do it again." Will said venomously.

"Wow." Gilan said. He'd been hoping to expose some fear, but instead he'd only aroused anger. Oops.

"Truth or dare Evanlyn?" Will asked.

"Umm...I choose dare." Evanlyn said.

"I dare you to get me some coffee." Will said.

*A few minutes later, after she had made one cup of coffee for Will*

"Here ya go Will." Evanlyn said, handing him the cup.

"Thanks." Will said, and sipped it. "BLECK!"

"You never said it had to taste good." Evanlyn said easily.

"This is decaf!"

"Oh. I thought you were talking about the taste. Guess I don't know how to ruin coffee." Evanlyn said.

"Alyss, truth or dare?" Evanlyn asked. (Oops, well, I guess I'll just call her Evanlyn. I can't get her name right.)

"Dare." Alyss said.

"I dare you to fail your next mission." Evanlyn said, grinning.

"I can't do that! What if my next mission holds the fate of Araluen?!" Alyss screeched, losing her cool for the first time in forever.

"Evanlyn, with you being the princess you should understand that couriers cannot afford to just 'fail their missions.' It could cause war, or it could kill the couriers." Pauline said.

"Just like how Rangers can't afford to fail, it would probably-no, it would cost us our lives." Halt put in.

"Kay, I withdraw that dare." Evanlyn said.

"You can do that?" Gilan asked.

"If everyone agrees to it, then yes." Halt said.

"How do you know the rules so well Halt?" Will asked.

"Well...Ferris always liked to put me through a lot using this sooooo..." Halt said awkwardly.

"Oh." Will said.

"Alyss, I dare you to...go out with Will." Evanlyn said.

*The next day*

"Guys, we have big news!" Alyss said. "Will asked me to marry him!" she squealed. Will nodded, his grin impossibly big. (I do NOT care that this is not how Will asked Alyss to marry him, I'm doing it.)

"All because of my dare?!" Evanlyn said, looking shocked. She actually stepped back a few paces.

"Yes!" Will said, still grinning.

"Woohoo!" Evanlyn said. "My plan worked! Oh, I was planning on giving them the nudge that they needed." Evanlyn said when everyone looked at her.

*After the wedding and stuff*

"Ok, Halt. Truth or dare?" Alyss asked.

"Truth." Halt said.

"Why do you always do truth?" Alyss asked, genuinely curious.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ok, Halt. Truth or dare?" Alyss asked._

 _"Truth." Halt said._

 _"Why do you always do truth?" Alyss asked, genuinely curious._

"Well...like I said before...Ferris liked to put me through a lot using Truth or Dare soo...ya..." Halt said. (Is this too un-Halt-like?)

"Oh."

"Last round." Halt decreed. "Gilan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to find a beehive and get me some honey from it." Halt said, grinning. He did need more honey after all, and honey fresh from the hive was always the best honey.

Gilan glared at Halt, then stalked away to find a beehive.

*About five hours later*

"He's been gone a long time, do you think we should go and find him?" Alyss asked.

"Maybe..." Will said. Alyss elbowed him and he fixed himself. "Yes, we should."

So they all went out. It was quite easy for the Rangers to track him, but the other just couldn't see the signs that depicted where he went. Finally they found him. He lay on the ground moaning.

"Well, we found him. Let's go back now." Evanlyn joked, smiling to show she wasn't serious.

"What happened Gilan?" Halt asked.

"Ungh." Gilan said.

Halt walked over to Gilan and looked him over. He had bee stings in several places.

"Bees hurt..." Gilan moaned.

 ***Imma line break***

 _So long story short, this is how Gilan developed his fear of bees. Yes, this was the point of this entire fanfiction. All three chapters. *Smiles and nods smugly* Bet ya didn't see that one coming. Hope you liked it!_

 _I was just playing truth or dare with a few friends over texting, and this happened. What, I'm in the country! What we would do it text each other everything, then when we did dares, we would video ourselves doing it then text the videos. Maybe we could've just done a video-call...meh._

 _The second purpose for this fanfiction was to bring Truth or Dare back! Both in the fanfiction world and in the real world! Because Truth or Dare is fun!_

 _Review what you thought and if you had the sudden impulse to play Truth or Dare! And if you followed through on that impulse._

 _~Wisper Ranger 26_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, I just reread my fanfiction, and realized I forgot the part about the war. So here's the last chapter! At least I think this will be the last chapter..._

 ***Imma line break***

It was about a week after the game of Truth or Dare, and Gilan was completely healed. Well, except for a few (small) scabs.

"It still can't get over how you almost led me to my death Halt!" Gilan said dramatically.

"Death by honey..." Will mused.

"For the last time, Gilan, you did not almost die. You were simply stunned by the bee stings. Besides, it was only about six stings. It would've taken about 750 bee stings to send you to the afterlife." Halt stated.

"How do you know?" Gilan asked.

"I looked it up on this magical thing called Google that gives you all the answers whenever you need them." Halt said.

"Really?"

"No."

*Later*

"Attack!" Gilan screeched, and Evanlyn and Crowley all ran forwards. (Yes I brought Crowley into this)

"Let's get 'im!" Halt yelled, and Will and Alyss ran forwards.

Halt disappeared and began shooting people (meaning he was shooting Evanlyn, Gilan, and Crowley with blunted arrows covered in cloth to prevent serious injury), Will and Gilan began fighting with sticks that they had made to look like their saxes, Evanlyn and Alyss were shouting at each other, and Crowley shouted encouragement to his team.

"Come on guys, you can do better than that! Fight fight fight fight! Woohoo! Go Gilan! Kick her butt Evanlyn! You'll have to do better- Agh, man down! Man down!" Crowley shouted as he got shot by Halt.

"You sided with the wrong side, sister!" Evanlyn called.

"Who're you calling sister?!" Alyss screeched.

"You, you idiot!"

"I'm not your sister! Are you seriously that desperate?!" Alyss yelled.

"You fight like a kitten!" Evanlyn said loudly.

"Well at least I have claws, unlike you!" Alyss retorted.

This started a scuffle, with Alyss having the upper hand being tall and strong as she was. Then Evanlyn ran away, seemingly terrified.

"That's right you barf-face!" Alyss screeched.

Then Evanlyn got out her slingshot and loaded.

"Shit." Alyss said, then was struck by the egg. The very _smelly, rotten_ egg. "Yuck!"

"Now you smell as bad as you look!" Evanlyn shouted across the battlefield.

"If I smelled like roses, you would be correct!" Alyss shouted back.

Then Halt shot Evanlyn.

"Halt! Why'd ya go and shoot me?" Evanlyn whined.

Gilan and Will clacked sticks together, then Gilan threw his at Will. It spun and was knocked away by Will's hand. But it stuck. Will examined it, and found that the 'blade' was covered in honey.

"Ewww!" Will said, shaking his hand in an attempt to get the stick off.

Then Gilan pulled out his throwing-knife-stick and hit Will on the head with it.

"Ow!" Will said, rubbing his head where Gilan had struck him. And realized he now had honey in his hair from the stick on his hand. "Ewwwww!"

"Idiot." Gilan said, and mimed plunging his blade into Will's stomach. "You're dead."

"Ungh..." Will said weakly. His knees gave out and his eyes rolled up. He then fell into a crumpled heap in the ground. He moaned once more and was silent.

Gilan laughed manically and went to find Halt. All he found however, was a blunted arrow in the arm. He spun around and saw Halt, who threw his throwing-knife-stick at Gilan, hitting him in the face. Gilan's hand went to his cheek where the stick had hit and whimpered. Then he 'died.'

"And the war was won by Halt!" Halt bellowed.

Everyone got up.

"So you guys seriously fought this whole war over whether or not Halt nearly killed Gilan by daring him to get honey from a beehive?" Pauline asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Everyone replied instantly.

"Idiots." Pauline muttered, and walked away.


End file.
